Cartas para una Dursley
by MayMurderer
Summary: Aquel día estaba inusualmente fuera de lo común, podían llamarle paranoico pero presentía que algo malo iba a pasar, podría llamarse instinto paterno, pero Dudley Dursley había visto su cuarta lechuza en el día. Este fic participa en el reto temático de septiembre "Cartas de Hogwarts" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


Disclaimer: Los personajes vistos aquí no me pertenecen, son todos de J.K Rowling y uno que otro OC mío.

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de septiembre "Cartas de Hogwarts" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

><p>Aquel día estaba inusualmente fuera de lo común, podían llamarle paranoico pero presentía que algo malo iba a pasar, podría llamarse instinto paterno, el cual había desarrollado después de estar criando a dos hijos solo, pero Dudley Dursley había visto su cuarta lechuza en el día y si no mal recordaba en una época parecida meses atrás su primo Harry Potter había recibido su carta para Hogwarts.<p>

La duda había taladrado su mente y la de su padre por años, ¿Qué no en su familia había habido dos magos ya? ¿No era posible que alguno de sus hijos pasara por lo mismo?, negó con la cabeza y mando a volar esas ideas mientras pasaba por la que antes había sido una panadería y actualmente había sido remodelada a un Starbucks, se subió a su auto para dirigirse al número 27 de Privet Drive. Tiempo después del nacimiento de su hija y posterior muerte de su esposa había decidido mudarse a un lugar más cercano a la casa de sus padres así podía hacerse cargo de Grunnings, cuidar a sus hijos y pasar tiempo con sus padres al mismo tiempo. Años después de que con mucho esfuerzo se graduó de la universidad su padre le había cedido el puesto en la empresa de taladros, llevaba ya un tiempo como director y todo se le daba de maravilla.

Doblo por la última esquina y sintió que su corazón se paraba, justo en el frente del pórtico del número 4 de Privet Drive había una lechuza blanquecina que –al menos según su imaginación— le miraba fijamente. Piso el acelerador lo más que pudo y se aparcó enfrente de la casa sin el más mínimo cuidado, salió del auto y paso con tal rapidez al lado de la lechuza que esta salió volando espantada, antes de girar la perilla se detuvo en seco, ¿ y si se estaba volviendo loco? ¿y si solamente era su imaginación y no había pasado "aquello"?.

Cualquier esperanza de que estuviese equivocado se esfumo cuando la puerta se abrió por si sola mostrando ante el a su madre, que ahora poseía un cabello cenizo y ojos demacrados, en lo que a él concierne podía jurar que su madre no poseía esa mirada el día anterior. Paso en silencio a la casa y con paso algo reticente se dirigió a la sala de estar.

Sentados en un mueble estaban su padre que lucía una mirada sombría, su hijo: Turney Dursley que poseía una sonrisa ladeada y luego en otro sofá, totalmente lejos, su pequeña hija Miriam Dursley que miraba al piso penosamente, podría jurar que veía los azules ojos inundados en lágrimas.

—Buenos días familia —saludo el recién llegado cuando su madre se había posicionado al lado de su padre en el sofá, dejando a su pequeña hija sola y apartada— ¿Ha pasado algo nuevo? —pregunto después de un rato de silencio mientras se sentaba al lado de su cabizbaja hija.

— ¡OH SI! Padre, Miriam recibió correo. —canturreo Turney mientras conservaba su ladeada sonrisa.

— ¿En serio? —Pregunto mientras abrazaba a su pequeña por los hombros — ¿De quién? —pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa.

—H-Hogwarts… —dijo por fin su pequeña hija mientras le tendía la carta que tenía arrugada entre las manos.

Dudley miro a sus padres que hasta el momento habían mantenido una mueca que rozaba el horror, el mientras trataba de mantenerse sereno, era su hija y nada lo cambiaria. Tomo la carta y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a la castaña que le miraba atentamente, miro con atención el sobre amarillento donde se leía «_Madame M. Dursley, Privet Drive 4, Little Whinging, Surrey_ » , saco la carta del sobre y leyó:

Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería

Director: Minerva McGonagall

Querida Madame Dursley:

Tenemos el placer de informarle que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista de libros y materiales necesarios. Las clases darán inicio el 1 de septiembre, esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.

Muy cordialmente Agripina Vercelli, directora adjunta.

Después de esto saco otra hoja donde diviso adjuntos estaban los materiales y libros para el año, se mordió el labio inferior y dispuso a leer:

Colegio De Hogwarts Magia y Hechicería

Los alumnos de primer año necesitaran:

-Tres túnicas de trabajo (negras).

-Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario.

-Par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante).

-Una capa de invierno (Negra, con broches plateados).

(Todas las prendas deben poseer el nombre del alumno en etiquetas)

Libros:

Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:

El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos (Clase 1) Miranda Goshawk

Una Historia de la Magia, Bathilda Bagshot

Teoría Mágica, Adalbert Waffling

Guía de Transformaciones para principiantes, Emeric Switch

Mil Hierbas y hongos mágicos, Phyllida Spore

Filtros y Pociones Mágicas, Arsenius Jigger

Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander

Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentim Trimble

Resto del equipo:

1 varita.

1 caldero (Peltre, medida 2).

1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.

1 telescopio.

1 balanza de latón.

A los alumnos se les permitirá estar acompañados de alguna mascota.

PD: A los alumnos de primer año se les prohíbe tener escobas propias.

Al terminar de leer soltó un suspiro cansino y se rasco la cabeza, ¿Dónde carajos iba el a conseguir todo aquello? , tal vez fuese necesaria una visita de su primo, no es que le molestase que Harry con su familia fuese a su casa, claro que no, inclusive en navidad solían intercambiarse postales, pero era un golpe muy bajo a su orgullo tener que pedirle ayuda después de lo mal que se habían tratado en años y después de lo mucho que sus padres habían llegado a odiar a Harry por ser un mago, ¿su hija pasaría por lo mismo?

Miro a sus padres con anhelo, deseaba que sus padres la aceptaran, que por mucho que su hija fuese una bruja no la marginasen y sobre todo que no quitaran su apoyo, ¿Qué sería de el con dos hijos solo?

Su padre aún tenía la mirada medio vacía y su madre se removía incomoda en el sillón, su hijo mayor estaba aún con aquella sonrisa que enviaba un mensaje de supremacía a todo el que lo observase, su pequeña hija se encogía más pasados los segundos, podía sentirla respingar entre respiraciones.

—Creo que tendremos que mandarle una carta a los primos ¿no crees? —pregunto hacia su hija tratando de ser conciliador, debía admitir que a veces solía mimar mucho a la pequeña, pero usaba como escusa el hecho de que se parecía mucho a su difunta esposa y es que eran como espejos, inclusive, en lo que a la personalidad respecta también eran similares.

La chiquilla asintió mientras sonreía y pasaba los brazos por el cuello de su padre en un fuerte abrazo, ella sabía un poco sobre la historia de Harry, ella sabía tanto como ellos sabían…obviando las partes en las que maltrataron a Potter.

* * *

><p>Entro al número 27 de Privet Drive seguido por su hijo, en el piso diviso una carta y la tomo de inmediato mientras tomaba a su hijo mayor por el cuello de la ropa, guiándolo hasta la pequeña sala familiar.<p>

— ¡PAPA! —se quejó el muchacho al ser sentado de golpe en el sofá.

—Nada de quejas,¿ no quieres saber cómo le fue a tu hermana en su primer día? —pregunto Dudley mientras se sentaba y abría el sobre, saco la hoja verde y tubo que entrecerrar los ojos ante la plateada escritura:

Querido padre, te escribo para decirte que fui elegida para Slytherin, la casa de los astutos y ambiciosos, ¿tú que crees?, por cierto, Albus también está en Slytherin, estoy feliz de que este en la misma casa que yo, sabes que se me hace un poco difícil encajar con los demás pero él es algo así como familia ¿no? , mi sala común es genial, ¿sabes que las ventanas dan al lago? Cuando llegue juro que vi pasar un calamar, lo único que no me gusta es que es un poco húmedo y temo por mi asma, te extraño mucho, prometo escribirte a final de mes.

Con cariño Miriam.

PD: dile a Turney que no sea imbécil y que le quiero.

Pestaño varias veces y con rapidez tratando de evitar que las lágrimas saliesen de sus ojos, su pequeña había volado del nido tan rápido, y es que, aun recordaba cuando los doctores le habían acercado un pequeño y sonrosado bulto con una matita castaña creciéndole en la cabeza, recordaba la primera vez que se metió en problemas en la escuela, la pequeña había hecho un destrozo de pintura, ella había afirmado que la habían molestado, pero desde un principio lo supo, cuando veía las luces parpadear cuando sus hijos peleaban, cuando a veces cosas se caían sin previo aviso, siempre lo supo, su pequeña estaba destinadas a grandes cosas, pero no en su mundo.


End file.
